naruto_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ISavage/My Policy on the Senju Based Characters And Wood Release
Hi. I am User:iSavage and I am the KazeKage of this naruto fan site. So this means I am in charge of all Senju based characters. 1.Just about all Senju characters are Nice and''' Peaceful''', so don't make it to where they are evil and hate everything like the Uchiha or start wars for no reason, Its not nice. Also you have to tell me where they were because the Senju clan is just about extinct, so they can't be in Konohagakure because it says that the Senju didn't become one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure nor is there any known people with the last name Senju so yeah. 2.Wood Release. Ok so in order for your Senju character to have Wood Release, you have to get permission from me, and even then you still have to come up with a really good explanation to why they have Wood Release(not being that they were born with it). Also if you make a clan that has Wood Release as their base kekkei genkai or chakra nature, thats not gone fly. You either have to find some other kekkei genkai or to be nice tell me how many of them are going to have Wood Release (3 is the max number of people you can make with Wood Release in your clan, even then its the same way as if you were making an individual Senju with Wood Release, you have to give me an explanation and permission from me.) The consequences to these are: 1st offense: I'm going to remove Wood Release from that character or clan and tell you to give me an explanation. 2nd offense: If you put it back on there with no permission or explanation, I will take it back off, give you a warning and a 1 day ban. But you can still give me an explanation to why your character has wood release 3rd offense: If you continue to do the same offense, I will take wood release back off your character and if you try to get permission from me I will say no. Not only that, you will have a 3 day ban and your character will get deleted. I will also let the other admins know to monitor you so you won't do anything stupid again. 4th offense: If you still do it, I'm a get tired of you doing the same thing, so I will defiantly delete your character and ban you for 1 to 2 weeks. Not only that, you will not be able to make a Senju again, even if you say that they won't have Wood Release, TOO BAD! 5th offense: If you come back and still do the same thing you are going to get banned from 6 months to infinite. All of your pages will get deleted also if you try to log in as a different user and continue your mischief. Also if make an Uchiha who has Senju DNA and vise-versa to try and obtain the Rinnegan, then you will have to get permission and give an explanation to Me User:iSavage and User:EmperorSigma Sigma is over all Uchiha based characters and gave the Rinnegan Policy and is the creator of this fan site, so if you have more questions you can ask him if I don't have the answer. Category:Blog posts